Live Forever
by Treplew
Summary: (Post 'Everybody Dies') Irgendwo in der Einöde, ein paar Worte, viele Gedanken und ignorierte Gefühle. "...dass er erst sterben musste, um sich endlich zu trauen, den ersten Schritt zu machen." House/Wilson SLASH


**Anmerkung:**  
_Die Zitate stammen allesamt aus der Serie, großteils sind sie frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Den Titel hab ich von dem Lied ‚Live Forever' von Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors übernommen._

**Live Forever**

Die Sonne stand tief und warf ihr rotes Licht über die grasbewachsenen Hügel von Pennsylvania. Die Luft war mild, lediglich von einer leichten Brise bewegt. Weit und breit nichts zu sehen – nur leichte Hebungen und Senken, zwischen denen eine Landstraße hindurchführte. Hier gab es keine Häuser, keine Menschen, allerhöchstens ein paar Tiere und ein Auto, das alle dreiheiligen Zeiten einmal über die Straße sauste. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen an diesem Ort. Welcher Tag wohl heute war? Ob's noch weit bis zur nächsten Stadt wäre?

„Wohin willst du eigentlich?"  
Das genervte Stöhnen seines Freundes riss James Wilson aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich grinsend um. Gregory House stand auf halber Höhe des Hügels mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den man eigentlich als ‚angepisst' interpretieren würde, aber Wilson musste lachen:  
„Stell dich nicht so an! Ich würde ja nichts sagen, wenn ich hier eine Wanderung in den Rocky Mountains machen würde, aber dieses Hügelchen hier dürfte doch wirklich kein Problem sein, oder?"  
House hob demonstrativ seinen Gehstock und rief:  
„Krüppel!"  
Wilson rollte die Augen. Er wusste, dass diese 10 Meter auch mit einem kaputten Bein kein Problem sein konnte, vor allem, weil der ‚Aufstieg' nicht mal als solcher bezeichnet werden sollte, da die Steigung kaum vorhanden war.  
Trotzdem ging Wilson die paar Schritte zu seinem Freund hinunter:  
„Jetzt suche ich schon den kinderfreundlichsten Hügel aus und du hast immer noch was zu meckern, typisch."  
Er nahm House an beiden Handgelenken und versuchte ihn mit sich nach oben zu ziehen, doch der Ältere dachte gar nicht daran, Wilson in seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen.  
„Komm schon, House! Das sind vielleicht drei Schritte, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!"  
Houses Miene blieb wie versteinert, aber Wilson wusste, dass er nur versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbergen.  
Schließlich aber gab House nach, der Meinung, er habe seinen Kumpel genug geärgert. Wilson atmete auf, als sich der Sturkopf endlich bewegte:  
„Geht doch…"  
„Nein, hinkt."  
Wilson sah House mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, erwiderte aber nichts.

Wilson stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, so wie er das oft zu tun pflegte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die schier endlose Landschaft schweifen, sog die frische Luft ein und lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ist es nicht schön hier?"  
Als keine Antwort kam, wandte sich James um und sah seinen Freund fragend an. Doch dieser betrachtete nicht die Landschaft, sondern ihn. Und zwar mit einem mitleidigen Blick.  
„Ein Haufen Gegend. Traumhaft.", sagte House sarkastisch und Wilson verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Du bist und bleibst ein Miesmacher!"  
Da musste House lachen. Er ging zu seinem Freund und piekte ihn mit dem Ende des Gehstocks in die Seite:  
„Ach Jimmy…"  
„Hey!", beschwerte sich der Jüngere und rieb sich die Stelle, an der er getroffen wurde.

House setzte sich an die Stelle, an der das Gelände wieder leicht abfiel und legte den Gehstock neben sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Wilson wortlos neben ihn setzte. Die beiden starrten lange in die Welt hinaus, während die Sonne langsam ihren Abstieg antrat und das Licht immer rötlicher wurde. Rundherum geschah nichts. Niemand zu sehen, weit und breit und nichts zu hören, kein Laut, nur das sanfte Spiel des Windes. Keine mitleidigen Blicke, keine Tränen wegen einer Sache, die nicht zu ändern war. Keine elendig langen Abschiede, nichts, keine Zeit, keine Verantwortung, kein Druck. Wilson schloss langsam die Augen. Und er sah dieselbe Landschaft, die er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesehen hatte. Mit all ihren Farben. Er war glücklich. Unfassbar, dass er sterben sollte.  
„Wirklich schön hier oben."  
Wilson sah zu House hinüber, seine sonst blauen Augen leuchteten im Licht der Sonne auf, sein Blick hing irgendwo in der Ferne. Der ehemalige Onkologe lächelte bitter.  
„Ja, das stimmt…", er begann unwillig mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.  
Eigentlich entzog er sich einer Verantwortung. Schließlich sollten sich seine Familie und seine Freund von ihm verabschieden können. Das war Wilson ihnen schuldig, oder? Was würden die wohl denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass er mit Gregory House durchgebrannt war?

_„Ich will die Zeit die mir noch bleibt mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunden verbringen."_  
_„Meinst du deine Freunde? Oder deinen Freund?"_

13 hatte wohl Recht gehabt. Für welche anderen Freunde hätte er Zeit haben sollen? Schließlich wusste er, dass alle diese Freunde, dass seine Familie, nach seinem Tod leben würden. Weiterleben. Sie alle brachten dem Sterben von Wilson Akzeptanz entgegen, was seiner Meinung auch das einzig Richtige war. Denn was sollte man großartig tun?

_„Manchmal ist die Wahrheit, dass es einfach nichts gibt, das man tun kann…"_

House war da anders. Wilsons Tod zu akzeptieren, das war unmöglich. Sein Verhalten zeigte deutlich, dass House verzweifelt war. Er war nicht Herr der Situation. Und die Dinge, die er zu Wilson sagte, die brachten auch ihn zur Verzweiflung. Es war nicht nur einmal vorgekommen, dass er sich schuldig gefühlt hatte, weil er starb. Als würde er es absichtlich machen.

_„Wenn du stirbst, bin ich allein."_

„Hör auf damit!"  
„W-Was…?"  
Wilson sah verdutzt zu House hinüber. Er hatte ihn geschubst.  
„Was sollte das?", fragte Wilson und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. House sah immer noch in die Ferne und machte auch keine Anstalten den Jüngeren anzusehen. Wilson musterte ihn.  
„Du sollst damit aufhören.", sagte House wieder:  
„Ich weiß, dass du nachdenkst."  
Wilson seufzte und sah zu Boden:  
„Ist das denn so verwerflich?", fragte er bitter.  
„Es ist sinnlos.", meinte der Ältere trocken. Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. House starrte ins Leere, Wilson rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus.  
„Krebs ist langweilig.", sagten sie schließlich gleichzeitig.  
Und dann lachten sie.  
Diese magischen drei Worte waren so etwas wie der Leitsatz der Reise geworden.  
Wilson schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, wann er zu weinen begonnen hatte.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Nicht nur, dass er selbst starb – er starb und war im Begriff seinem besten Freund mitzunehmen. House hatte versucht einen seiner Patienten mit einer Infusionsschnur zu erdrosseln, weil dieser sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Er hatte die Toiletten im Krankenhaus geflutet, Drogen genommen… Und letztendlich seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, um diese 5 Monate an Wilsons Seite verbringen zu können und nicht im Gefängnis.  
Wilson schluchzte. Was sollte denn werden, wenn er tot war? Wohin würde House gehen, was sollte er denn machen? Dieser Mann hatte sein altes Leben restlos ausgelöscht.

‚_Du bringst dich nicht um, oder? House?_' Wilson wagte es nicht diese Frage zu stellen.

„Hier, nimm…"  
Wilson spürte, dass House ihm etwas ins Gesicht geworfen hatte. Es fiel ihm in den Schoss. Ein Päckchen Taschentücher.  
„Danke…", murmelte Wilson leise.

„Weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?", frage Wilson nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. House hob die Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Mittwoch?"  
„Aha.", meinte Wilson nur und seufzte. Er haderte kurz mit den Worten.  
„House…", sagte er schließlich, doch dieser schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab:  
„Komm schon! Ich will das nicht hören."  
Wilson biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während House fortfuhr:  
„Wie oft hast du dich schon entschuldigt? Und wie oft hatte ich keine Ahnung wofür?"  
House sah Wilson fragend an, doch der wich seinem Blick aus. Diesmal seufzte House und wuschelte seinem Freund durch die Haare:  
„Schon gut, Jimmy…"

_„Sie haben Ihr ganzes Leben lang nach der Wahrheit gesucht, aber manchmal ist die Wahrheit einfach beschissen!"_

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.", sagte Wilson schließlich:  
„Es ist sinnlos, sich so viele Gedanken zu machen."  
House nickte zustimmend. Die beiden sahen zu, wie die Sonne immer weiter nach unten wanderte.  
„House?"  
„Ja?"  
„Danke."  
‚Keine Ursache.', hätte Gregory House antworten wollen, doch diese Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als Wilson seine Hand nahm. Es war nur eine ganz simple Berührung, die aber, wenn sie von einem Menschen wie James Wilson kam, von Gefühlen und Emotionen nur so triefte – House spähte zu seinem Freund hinüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Oh, tut mir leid!", Wilson nahm seine Hand weg, als hätte er sie bloß aus Versehen auf die von House gelegt. Er rieb sich etwas unbeholfen das Nasenbein und versuchte so zu tun, als wäre nicht gewesen.  
House lachte leise:  
„Der Moment, ich weiß."  
Wilson sah seinen Freund verwirrt an:  
„Was?"  
„Nun ja, alleine auf weite Flur, warme Worte und ein Sonnenuntergang… Da wird man schon mal sentimental."  
Wilson wandte sich ab, er schlang die Arme um seine Knie und legte das Kinn darauf. Es stimmte, dass er in letzter Zeit anfällig für Emotionales war. Wer würde nicht emotional werden, wenn er unheilbar krank wäre und einen Freund hätte, der sich weigerte ihn gehen zu lassen? Nicht nur das, House hatte ihn oft genug manipuliert.

_„Ich will, dass du mir sagst, dass mein Leben nicht umsonst war und ich will, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich lieb hast!"_  
_„Nein. Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, bis du endlich kämpfst."_

House beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er wieder anfing Grasbüschel auszureißen und dabei in Gedanken zu versinken. Wenn er da so saß, konnte man meinen, er sei das Kind in der Trotzphase, und nicht House. Schließlich seufzte der ehemalige Arzt:  
„Wilson…"  
Diesmal nahm er die Hand in seine und verschlang seine Finger mit denen von Wilson. Kurze Zeit lang starrte der Jüngere House nur an, als erkenne er ihn überhaupt nicht wieder. Er sah immer wieder zwischen seinem Freund und ihren beiden Händen hin und her. Bis sich schließlich immer deutlicher ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bemerkbar machte. Er rutschte etwas näher zu House, sodass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Da dieser keine Anstalten machte, Wilson auf Distanz zu halten, wurde er mutig. Wilson legte den Kopf an die Schulter des Älteren, drückte seine Hand und schloss die Augen.

Es war schon komisch. Diese Beziehung, die House und Wilson hatten, war immer schon eine eigene gewesen. Aber in der letzten Zeit war sie zu einer regelrechten Abhängigkeit mutiert; James fand sich Außerstande festzustellen, ob diese starken Gefühle schon immer da gewesen waren. House hatte Wilson oft getriezt, seien es dumme Streiche oder Beleidigungen, Wilson hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen. Er war immer wieder zu House zurückkommen.

_„Wir kennen uns seit Jahren, wir haben all die miesen Aktionen des anderen toleriert und wir kommen immer wieder zurück zueinander! Wir sind ein Paar!"_

Wilson musste lachen, als ihm seine eigenen Worte wieder durch den Kopf gingen. Er betrachtete Houses Hand, die immer noch die seine hielt. Drei Scheidungen. Und House hatte jede potenzielle neue Beziehung im Keim erstickt. Er war eifersüchtig auf die Menschen, um die sich Wilson kümmerte, mit denen er Zeit verbrachte, die nicht er selbst, also Dr. Gregory House waren. Seltsam. House hatte sich immer überlegen gegeben, auf alles geschissen, die Menschen um ihn herum ausgenutzt, verletzt, ja förmlich zerstört, gelogen hatte er und vorgegeben nichts, aber gar nichts zu bereuen.  
Wieso James der einzige Mensch war, bei dem dieses Gefühl von Reue mit der Zeit aufkam, verstand er selbst nicht. Warum er Houses einziger Freund war.  
Wahrscheinlich, weil er der einzige gewesen war, der all die Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich, weil er House gar nicht unähnlich war.

Das war Liebe, schon lange gewesen. Einfach so. Und niemand hatte sich daran gestört. Es hatte aber auch niemand je ernsthaft darüber geredet. House hatte seine Frauengeschichten gehabt, Wilson seine – und zumindest James konnte behaupten, dass er die Frauen geliebt hatte. Aber nicht so, wie er House liebte. Das war anders. Das war einfach.  
Keine Kriege, keine sinnlosen Streitigkeiten…  
Wilson überlegte kurz. Viel eher:  
Die Beziehung mit House war ein ständiger Kampf gewesen, es gab unendlich viele, denkbar sinnlose Auseinandersetzungen und es war so unsagbar schön gewesen. Anstrengend. Aber die Mühe sicher wert. Vor allem gab es da keine Zweifel mehr: House liebte ihn auch. Und dieses Gefühl, einfach bedingungslos geliebt zu werden war mehr als sich Wilson je erträumt hatte.

_„Und wie fangen wir an?"_  
_„Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe!"_  
_„Gott sei Dank!"_

Wilson hob seinen Kopf um House ansehen zu können, er musterte ihn wortlos. Dieses Gesicht kannte er. Langsam begann er mit seiner freien Hand über die Wange seines Freundes zu streichen. Die Haut war rau, übersäht von Bartstoppeln. House zog fragend die Braue hoch. Wilsons Augen waren nicht besonders weit geöffnet und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen dachte er in keiner Form über das nach was er tat.  
„James…?"  
House versuchte es mit dem sehr selten gebrauchten Vornamen, da kam dann endlich eine Reaktion. Wilson sah ihm in die Augen, seine Züge waren völlig entspannt. Schließlich grinste er:  
„Du machst ein Gesicht…"  
Wilson löste nun auch seine andere Hand aus dem Griff von House und grub sie in den Kragen der Lederjacke, die der Ältere trug.

Vielleicht war das eine dumme Idee. Eher nicht. Es war gar keine Idee, viel eher eine natürliche Abfolge von Ereignissen. Wobei es Wilson schon wunderte, dass er erst sterben musste, um sich endlich zu trauen, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Wilson zog House zu sich. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen die des ehemaligen Arztes und seufzte. Schließlich schloss er die Distanz zwischen den beiden und drückte seine Lippen auf die von House.  
Mit einem Schlag schoss Adrenalin durch Wilsons Körper. Ob das richtig war, konnte er schwer feststellen. Er war aber auch viel zu aufgeregt um richtig darüber nachzudenken.

Was hatten sie gelacht, gelacht über Mutmaßungen, Vermutungen und Missverständnisse.  
Und dann das. Wilson fand das fast so ironisch wie die Tatsache, dass ein Onkologe Krebs bekam…

Da spürte er wie House den Kuss erwiderte. Wilson war verblüfft, er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere ihn abweisen und dann geschmacklose Witze über ihn würde. Seltsam. Es war nicht so, dass James seit Jahren von nichts anderem geträumt hatte, als einem Moment wie diesem, aber dennoch wollte er nicht, dass er endete. Langsam legte er die Hand an Gregorys Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. House stöhnte leise und Wilson konnte nicht anders, als den Mann noch fester an sich zu drücken. Er spürte eine Hand an seiner Brust.

„Warte."  
„Was?"  
Der Jüngere staunte nicht schlecht, als House ihn kurzerhand von sich gedrückt hatte. Er sah ihn verdutzt an. Und staunte nicht schlecht. Denn offensichtlich war House verlegen und ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht:  
„Was war das denn?", er versuchte krampfhaft seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Wilson nahm etwas verunsichert die Hand von Houses Nacken und sah ihn fragend an:  
„Ein Kuss?"  
House konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Die Art und Weise mit der Wilson das gesagt hatte war einfach unbezahlbar. Die Unsicherheit, wie von einem Jungen in der Pubertät, der zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen geküsst hat und dazu die braunen Hundeaugen. Ein traumhaftes Bild.  
Er fuhr Wilson, der mittlerweile sehr unsicher schien, sanft durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Das ist irgendwie…"  
Er sprach nicht weiter. Es machte eh keinen Sinn. Es gab wahrscheinlich Dinge, die nur so lange schön waren, wie man sie nicht verstand.  
House gab Wilson einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.  
Er strich ihm ruhig über den Rücken und starrte in die Ferne. Das alles war so fern von jeder Realität.

Wilson hatte sein Gesicht in Houses Brust vergraben und grinste. Er löste die Umarmung, sah House an und grinste weiter. Wieder legte er eine Hand an die Wange des Älteren und küsste ihn. Doch diesmal fordernder als zuvor, er strich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen. House gab schnell nach und erschauderte bei Gefühl von einer fremden Zunge an seiner eigenen. Wilson war forsch, so kannte er den ehemaligen Onkologen gar nicht. So kannte er ihn generell nicht… Schnell hatte House den dominanten Part übernommen, und knabberte sanft an Wilsons Unterlippe, bevor er wieder dessen Lippen nahm. Der Jüngere versuchte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr, die Empfindungen stiegen ihm zu Kopf. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen packte er House am Kragen und warf und nach hinten.

House landete hart auf dem Rücken. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte Wilson ihn bereits in einen weiteren Kuss verstrickt. House keuchte leise, ein süßer Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Wilsons Lippen waren so weich, so warm und das Gefühl von diesem Mann geküsst zu werden war schier unbeschreiblich. Als seine Zunge wieder über die von House strich, konnte dieser sich nur noch schwerlich zurückhalten. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach Wilsons Kopf und zog ihn fast grob zu ihm herunter, um so die Intensität der Berührung zu erhöhen. Wilson stöhnte in den Kuss und drückte sich so fest es ging an House, der diese Berührung freudig empfing, die eine Hand hatte er in den braunen Haaren, die andere übte Druck auf den Nacken.  
„House…", Wilsons Stimme war rau, sein Blick nahezu lüstern. House betrachtete den Mann über ihm mit wachsender Neugierde. Konnte jemand wie James Wilson tatsächlich sexuell anziehend sein?

Er verwarf den Gedanken und seufzte leise. Schließlich drückte er Wilson von sich, warf ihn zur Seite und rollte sich über ihn. Er musste ihn, und auch sich selbst, bremsen. Dass ausgerechnet er das musste, wo sonst eigentlich James der Vernünftigere war, wunderte ihn nicht einmal. Was Liebe und vor allem Lust anging, schien Wilson leicht die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren – sonst hätte er als verheirateter Mann sicherlich nicht so viele Affären gehabt.  
Wilson, der langsam wieder rational zu denken begann, stöhnte frustriert und wandte sich ab.  
„Es ist fast dunkel…", versuchte House an die Vernunft seines Freundes zu appellieren:  
„Und wir wissen noch nicht einmal genau wo wir sind!"  
„Ich weiß…", murmelte Wilson, trotz des diffusen Lichts konnte House deutlich sehen, dass er knallrot war:  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich…"  
Als der Jüngere wieder zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte, rollte House die Augen und warf sich genervt aufstöhnend neben Wilson.  
„Okay, kapiert."  
„Gut.", meinte House.  
Die beiden starrten in den Himmel.  
„House?"  
„Mh?"  
„Bist du wütend?"  
Angesprochener sah zu Wilson hinüber:  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich dich geküsst habe. Weil ich unsere Freundschaft ruiniere. Weil ich sterbe." Kurze Stille:  
„Keine Ahnung…"  
House seufzte und drehte sich zur Seite, sodass er Wilson direkt ansehen konnte:  
„Wilson?"  
„Ja?"  
„Du bist ein Idiot."  
Angesprochener lachte leise:  
„Danke…"  
House griff nach Wilsons Hand und begann mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu streichen.  
„Mein Gott. Ob uns jetzt alle für schwul halten oder ob wir's wirklich sind…"  
„House!", beschwerte sich Wilson über den Zynismus seines Freundes.  
„Was denn? Ich denke, dass es in unserer Situation wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr macht. Mich wundert nur, dass das nicht früher passiert ist…", murmelte House grinsend, woraufhin er von Wilson einen Schlag in die Rippen bekam. Dann lachten die beiden.

Schließlich rangen sie sich doch dazu durch, wieder aufzustehen und zurück zu ihren Motorrädern zu gehen. Wilson warf noch einen letzten Blick über Schulter, zurück zu dem Hügel von dem sie kamen. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was er gerade getan hatte. Und auf einmal wurde ihm schlecht:  
Das war nicht gut gewesen, das war überhaupt nicht gut gewesen, das war dumm gewesen, das war sogar sehr dumm gewesen. James Wilson hielt inne. Es hatte sicher einen Grund gehabt, warum die Liebe der beiden immer platonisch geblieben war.  
War es nicht sein größtes Anliegen gewesen, das Ende so schmerzlos wie möglich zu machen? Und dann gab er jetzt, 4 Monate vor Schluss, einer Sehnsucht nach, die er jahrelang bestens im Griff gehabt hatte. Das war dumm gewesen, sagte sich der ehemalige Onkologe, das war dumm, so dumm … „Was habe ich bloß getan…?"

Wilson spürte einen Stoß, stolperte zur Seite und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern:  
„House?!"  
„Ja?", fragte dieser mit Engelsstimme.  
„Was sollte das?"  
„Du bist gestolpert?"  
„House!"  
House lachte und hielt seinem Freund das Ende des Gehstocks hin, den dieser wütend schimpfend ergriff:  
„Du bist ein Arschloch! Und ein Kindskopf! Lieber schubsen, bevor man mit den Menschen redet! Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"  
Wilson ließ sich wieder auf die Beine ziehen, ging weiterzeternd an Gregory vorbei, vielleicht ein zwei, drei Schritte, dann schrie er verzweifelt auf und blieb stehen. Er drehte sich um und sah House flehend an. Die beiden schwiegen sich lange an.  
„Was soll das alles?", whisperte Wilson schließlich.  
Nachdem keine Antwort kam, schüttelte er den Kopf und begann wieder ziellos umherzulaufen:  
„Schon gut, vergiss es!"  
House seufzte und sah zu Boden. Schließlich ging er Wilson nach. Die beiden trotteten wortlos nebeneinander her. Die beiden gingen eine Weile, bis sie anfingen, sich abwechselnd leicht anzurempeln. Leises Lachen. Es war dunkel geworden.

_Ende_

**Ein Nachsatz des Autors:**  
Erstmal herzlichen Dank an alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben! Mit diesem Text verarbeite ich ‚Holding On', oder im Deutschen ‚Die Wut der Verzweiflung', die vorletzte Folge von Dr. House, einer Serie, die mir wirklich sehr bewegt hat… Natürlich wird er weder der Folge noch den Charakteren gerecht, aber es war für mich sehr wohltuend ihn zu schreiben. Am Ende hab ich lange rumgedoktort, bin nicht ganz zufrieden damit, aber was soll man machen… So. Genug gelabert, zurück zum Anfang: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! :-)


End file.
